Seasons
by Joceyrocks
Summary: Renesmee has finally stopped growing. Jacob tells her about imprinting. How will she take it? Story better than summary. My first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

8 Years After Breaking Dawn

Renesmee's POV

I woke up to the sun shining threw my window. I sat up in my bed and saw that my ipod was still on. I figured I fell asleep listening to it last night. I got up and made my bed. Then I got dressed. I didn't really plan on doing anything to day so I just put a t-shirt and some sweatpants on. I threw a sweater over top of it. I brushed my long, curly, reddish brown hair back into a pony tail and pulled my bangs up with a barrette. I went downstairs to see my mom, Bella reading a book and my dad, Edward watching TV.

"Morning." I said as I sat next to my dad on the couch. My stomach growled.

"Want me to make you something to eat?" My dad asked.

"Sure. Could I have some toast please?" I asked as my dad got up and went to the kitchen.

"Of course. How many pieces?" He asked.

"2 please." I said sitting down on a stool at the island in the kitchen. The toast popped out of the toaster and my dad put it on a plate and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

"No problem." He said smiling back at me with that crooked smile my mom loves. As I got up to put my plate in the sink, there was a knock at the door. Since I was up I went and answered it. When I opened the door there was Jacob. My best friend. Also my mom's best friend. But a different kind of friendship.

"Hi." I said as I let him in. "What brings you here so early?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to visit." Jake said. I knew that wasn't the reason for coming here this early on a Saturday. Normally he sleeps in till around 11 o'clock because of the shifts in his pack. My dad was giving him a stare. I couldn't think of a reason for that except maybe because of what Jacob must have been thinking. Then the phone rang. My mom put her book down and answered it. She talked for about 30 seconds then hung up. She talked so fast I couldn't understand what she was saying.

"That was Alice. Renesmee, she wants you to go see her." My mom said looking at me.

"Okay. Thanks mom." I said as I slipped on some uggs. "See you guys later." I said as I waved to my parents and Jacob.

* * *

**Please rate and review please!!! **

**If you have read or have wrote any stories of Renesmee and Jacob, feel free to send me a link and I'll read it.**

**Thanks!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

Chapter 2

Renesmee's POV

I walked out the door of my house and ran to my grandparent's big house where I would find my Aunt Alice. She probably wanted to take me shopping or something. As I walked in the house I saw Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett watching TV on the plasma. There was probably some big game on. Aunt Rosalie was in the kitchen talking with Grandma Esme, and Grandpa Carlisle was probably in his office. I was about to ask where Aunt Alice was when I heard: "UP HERE NESSIE!!!". She probably saw that I was about to ask where she was and called me. I turned around and headed up the spiral staircase up towards her bedroom. When I walked in she was sitting on her bed.

"Hi." I said as I walked and stood in front of her. She look up then down probably looking at what I was wearing. Then she looked up at me with a confused face.

"Why are you wearing that?" Aunt Alice asked getting up off the bed.

'Umm, I wasn't planning on doing anything today so I didn't want to get all dressed up." I said nervously.

"It doesn't matter if you weren't planning on doing anything today. You should always get dressed up." She said. I got my fashion sense from my mom. I hated getting all dressed up when I didn't have to. My dad always laughed when Alice looked at what I was wearing and make me go change. I guess it reminded him of my mom. By now Aunt Alice had already gone in her closet and picked me out something to wear. If it was her closet, I don't see why she had everyone else's clothes in there. She handed me a pair or dark skinny jeans, a navy blue long sleeve shirt, a light black jacket and black ballet flats.

"Go put it on." She said pointing to her bathroom. After I was done changing she took out my hair out of the pony tail I had it in and just re-pinned the barrette back in my hair holding up my bangs.

Jacob's POV

I got really nervous after Nessie left. I was alone with her parents. I wanted to ask them if I could tell Nessie about imprinting.

"Why are you so nervous Jacob? Bella asked putting a bookmark in her book and putting it on the table next to the chair she was sitting in. I knew Edward already knew and he knew that I knew he knew. He looked at me.

"May I?" He asked wanting to know if he could tell Bella what I was nervous about.

"Go ahead." I said calmly, but still nervous on what she might say. I was a little surprised at Edward had been so calm. I thought he might of gotten all fatherly like and overreacted.

"Jacob wants to know if he can tell Renesmee about imprinting." Edward said to Bella.

"Edward, I think she should know. She's already 8 years old. It may sound young but she is very mature. More mature then most adults. You should know that." Bella told him. Then she looked at me. "It's okay with me."

"Thank you." I said nodding my head in thanks. I looked at Edward.

" It's okay with me too. Go ahead and tell her." Edward said. "But I don't know how she'll take it." That's the second reason I was so nervous. Would she be mad or happy?

"Don't worry." Edward said. Then, a minute later. "By the sounds of it, she's on her way back now." 10 seconds after he said that, Renesmee came threw the door. I got more nervous. She looked beautiful. She was in a different outfit then when she left earlier. Probably the reason Alice called her over there. As she walked passed me, she smiled. I smiled back at her still nervous. Edward let out a small chuckle because he kept reading my mind every time I said I was nervous. Nessie ran upstairs and returned with her cell phone. She was fidgeting with it. She was getting frustrated. I thought now would be a good time to tell her.

"Umm, Nessie?" I said nervously. She looked up from her phone and stopped fidgeting.

"Yeah?"

* * *

**R & R!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

Chapter 3

Jacob's POV

"Can we take a walk?" I asked nervously.

"Sure Jake." Renesmee said with a curious look in her eyes.

I opened the door and waved my arm signaling for her to go first. She noticed my gesture and walked out the door in front of me.

"I'll be right back. I'm just going to go phase." I said as we walked into the tree crowded forest.

"Ok…..I'll wait here." She said just looking at the trees.

When I got back she was sitting under a tree close to where she had been standing. I turned my head signaling for her to climb on my back. She got on and I started running deep into the forest. I stopped near a pond. I lowered to the ground so she would have an easier time getting of my back. When she was standing strait on the ground, her elbow was how high my back was. She jumped off. I ran into the forest to go phase back. When I came back she was pocking something with a stick. I couldn't figure out what it was. Maybe a dead animal. It had been an awkward silence for a minute. Nessie said the first word.

"So….What's up Jake?" She said dropping the stick and looking at me.

"Umm….I need to talk to you." I said picking up a rock and skipping it across the water.

"Okay…What about?" She asked picking up a rock and throwing it. It took me a minute to answer. I hadn't really thought about how I might start the conversation.

"Have you ever heard of imprinting?" I asked waiting for her answer.

"A little bit. My mom told me it was a wolf thing." She said.

"Well…It is. Imprinting is when a wolf finds it's soul mate. It's other half. It's happened to some of the wolves I know. Quil imprinted on Clair. Paul imprinted on my sister Rachel. Sam on Emily."

"Oh…Have you imprinted yet?" Nessie asked. It was obvious she was very curious.

"Ya…I have." I said. It seemed like a such a long time until she answered.

"On who?" She said. Now it was her turn to wait for my answer. I was really nervous. Not that it just began. I was nervous the entire time since I walked in the front door.

"You." I said wondering how she was going to react. Her mouth opened and formed a perfect circle. In her eyes I could see confusion and almost happiness. I waited for her to say something but I don't think she could. She was too overwhelmed. She had taken all this in, in a matter of 20 minutes or so.

"Are you okay?" I asked wondering if she was in shock.

"Ya…sorry….I'm fine." She said very calm. What had been on her mind?

"What's on your mind Ness?" I said. I needed to know what she was thinking.

"I don't know how to explain it. But…somehow, I always knew…..that…there was something between us. And now I know why. I was just putting all together in my mind. That's all." She said looking at me with a look of embarrassment on her face.

"What do you mean?" I said very confused. She laughed at my confusion.

"Well….I said I knew somehow there was something between us. Before that you said we were soul mates. The other half. I thought maybe the feeling was mutual. But since you're the wolf and all that you knew and there was something that was trying to make me understand it." She explained to me.

"Oh….I kind of get where you're getting at." I said tapping my finger to my chin.

"Jake?" She asked.

"Ya?" I answered back to her.

"When did you imprint on me?" Nessie asked looking into my eyes.

"The day you were born." I confessed.

"Do my parents know?" She asked kind of worried.

"Yes…but your mom wasn't too happy about it. Your dad already knew because he read my mind. Your mother got even angrier at me when she heard the nickname I gave you." I told her.

"Why did she get mad?" She asked.

"Well….let's just say she didn't like the idea of you being nicknamed after the Loch Ness Monster." I said trying not to laugh at the old memories. It was quiet for a few minutes after that. Nessie broke the silence.

"Should we be heading back now?" She asked.

"I think so." I said. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna go phase."

"Okay." She said turning around looking at the pond. I jogged into the trees and phased. I came back and nudged her showing her to get on my back. I lowered and she got on. We ran back to the Cullen's. It only took us about 10 minutes. When we got back I told Edward in my head that I had to go back to La Push to talk to the pack. He told Nessie and she patted my head and said good bye.

* * *

**R & R!!!**


End file.
